Earlier scraper devices used for this purpose are usually mounted permanently on the roller cylinder frame and must be adjusted with tools to ensure sufficient contact with the cylinder as the scrapers wear. Spring-loaded scrapers, such as the coil spring-loaded scraper described in Swedish Patent 337,387 already exist. However, this type of scraper is bulky and cannot be lifted clear of the roller cylinder surface when cleaning the scraper or when the scraper is not required to clean the surface.